kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 2-151/@comment-89.79.205.240-20150825083658/@comment-26831644-20150826221136
This whole Darkness stuff. This illusion and the one that Utpala created are completly different. Utpala's created a dream like space in which both spoke to each other. There we have a seperate space with no further effects on Ian's mind except seeing Utoala and talking to her. This one is fundamentally different. Yuta reverts to his second stage during his stay with Taraka and sees Jatayu, probably on the day where he ate her at the end. That is not something that is associated with Water which is sometimes related to illusions, depending on the work of fiction. And actually sleep, dreams and also loneliness are often associated with Water, giving room for illusions in this direction. Now granted dreams have their own laws, but from what we see there is nothing that could induce a dream to Yuta except the fall that should be nowhere near to actually harming him when he could take Sura form at least partially to feather the fall. He probably entered the illusion during the fall. And loneliness is not something that would lead to this kind of illusion when he has no concious memory about it. Then the illusion would be him being somewhere with Leez and noone else around. Or maybe a meeting with his siblings. And when we look at the effects of Darkness magic hoti chandra actually creates an illusion in a certain area and transcendentals create the illusion of someone being invisible or allow to see things that recently happened in the area, like reading the memories of the earth. And I currently have problems imagining how Kalavinka would even know to do this exactly at this time without Visnu giving her a pretty direct what-to-do-list instead of his usual hints and riddles. It is true that Visnu is the mastermind behind so many things that it is easy to imagine him having a hand in any way in every suspicious event that could be even remotely related to him. But something as direct as this is not his style, sorry. Without Visnu telling her that Yuta will be coming to Willarv from Isholy, Kalavinka would not even know where Yuta is. But back to why this has to be a Darkness attribute and not anything else. I already mentioned the common associations of Water, so what other candidates do we have. Fire, extensive heat messes with the perception and thought processes, but this is a bit obvious and without another attribute to direct the illiusion it will only cause a hot day in the desert and the imagination on an oasis. Death is interesting because of the flashbacks near death experiences can cause, but as I said, Death isn't an accessible attribute for Suras. As far as I know admittedly, but seing that all Sura we know of only have attributes aligned with the "original" gods (Primeval Gods and Gods of Nature like Agni) and no Created Gods like Yama, it is unlikely that there are Nastika with Death as their source attribute. Leaving only Darkness as the last real candidate. You probably already heard footsteos and other things that were not yours when you walked alone in the darkness. That is because even if we are not afraid of the darkness itself, it hightens our alertness and makes it easier for us to imagine things that we are actually afraid of, so that we can react in time if they are really there. And that are illusions that we produce ourselves, not someone else. It may be different now, but when you made a poll only relatively few years back and asked what people associated with darkness you would get many negative responses. Many people would even name things that are not directly linked to darkness, but their memory of it has a dark feeling about it. Many would even mention death in this context. Or the unknown, the forgotten. The dark past is dark because the details are forgotten. Darkness itself creates illusions in us. So we automatically link it to anything illusionary that is even remotely negative for us. Or the character in a work of fiction. And you can't tell me that this is a especially pleasant memory for Yuta. Now the other things. Taraka loves Yuta, true. And she tortures Yuta, also true. But don't compare the love with no consideration for the loved one of the twisted Taraka with the love a normal mother shows her child. And Taraka is not even Yuta's real mother. Samphati even mentioned that she wanted Yuta to suffer (2-127, Falling Petals 1), so what could be better than an illusion she has an actual connection to. And if Yuta would see anything that harms Leez, he would take out his Chaos eyes and attack the illusion as soon as he sees the danger for Leez, dispelling the illusion. So we need something that makes him helpless (the illusion of him being in 2nd stage is great for that) and a situation where he doesn't resort to his eyes instantly. And seeing someone he probably has no real recollection of with the same Name as the one he uses with his siblings is just a genius move. To end this wall of text: Kalavinka helping Yuta by confronting him with his dark past. As I said before. The timing and the content are too perfect. Perfect enough to suspect Visnu and his associates, but seeing as how we have someone with a perfectly understandable motiv and the fact that this would be just something really bad to do to your sibling, I stand firm that Kalavinka is not (yet) involved in this. It would make for a great plot twist though. Finally: I have said it already: Kalavinka risking everything they were seperated for in the first place is not plausible. Especially because of the fact that she was brought up by Visnu for 300 years. For all we know she probably has the best knowledge about tPotN right after the Primeval Gods, some other Gods and Nastika. Making it all the more unrealistic for her to be even in the vincinity.